Iron Heart
by Firecracker27
Summary: The Kuchki clan is one of the most powerful houses in Soul Society. Their foundation is built on honor, loyalty, duty, and pride, but when the head of the Kuchki house suddenly collapses due to over extertion everyone starts to question if there is more to the sixth division captain. Little did they know that the secrets behind the cold exterior lies a broken man. Byakuya fic like?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

A/N: ...Here's a fic

The Iron heart-prologue

Soul Society had been abnormally since the war. It was quiet for once no hollow attacks no rogue captains that have vendettas up there you know what. The activity was at a all time low. So as the captains of the thirteenth court guard squad stood in there respective spots in the head captians room there truly wasn't anything to report. Other then the routine updates that was mostly it. the most part everything was calm...except Byakuya Kuchki.

His mind was as turbulant as the sea barely concentrating on each captain as they spoke. It usually happens this time of year. Autumn...he hated Autumn. He found that ever since his wife died things have become increasingly difficult. Being the head of one of the great houses restricted him to be...normal. How many people would not cry at there own loves funeral. Was he always this aweful..so cold, not caring for others well being?

Well that wasn't all true. Rukia. He protected her like he would...he closed his eyes. No he refused to say the name. fearing if he did that it would make things that much more difficult, harder to supress the feelings sealed in his heart.

"Captain Kuchki?"

Byakuya snapped out of his thought process looking up, he turned his attention to Yamamoto ignoreing the curious stares coming from his piers.

"Forgive me...I did not hear the question."

His fellow captains shared glances..out of those to not pay attention, Byakuya would not be one of them.

"You have lost many in your squad have you yet chosen those to fill in those spots?"

Byakuya slightly straightened his posture. "It will be...finalized by tommorrow morning."

Yamamoto tapped his cane lightly on the ground. "Anything else needed to be addressed?"

Captain Unohana looked toward the old man. "Since the war I have not been able to replenish what is needed for those who no doubteably be sick during the winter months."

Byakuya's eyes zoned out for a moment as he heard Captain Hitsugiya speak...something about..over due paper work. Or maybe it was Kyoraku. The sixth division Captain shook his head slightly succeeding in makeing his hearing to be dormant for a moment. He suddenly felt hot and weak as his legs felt like they were evaporating. He had to breathe.

Byakuya's odd behaviour caught the concerned eyes of Captain Ukitake. Opening his mouth to voice those concerns but Byakuya stepped out of the line and turned his back on the head commander.

The Head Captain called out to Byakuya who managed to the sixth division captain that he made it a quarter of the way down the line. Byakuya kept his impassive behaviour barely in check blinking again. He knew he had been occupying himself with more training and to going over consumed paper work. maybe he had been working himself to hard? or perhaps the many sleepless nights. Deep down he knew it was something more than that.

"This meeting has not ended, return to your position." Yamamoto barked out.

Byakuya turned opening his mouth to answer, to give his explaination. He needed air...to be calm himself Instead he felt himself falling, the last thing to break through that mental barrier was the smiling image of his wife. he felt the last breath of air come from his lungs before he collapsed completely on the floor!

A/N: I know it is short but the chapters will be longer than the prologue.

FC27


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry I the long delay. Writers block coupled with intense situations out of my control left me choked on the writing front. But those patiently waiting I will update but it will be slower than usual. So I'm here now-read on!

Iron Heart-chapter1

When Byakuya opened his eyes he was greeted by the kind presence of his former mentor. Relief flooded the white haired captain face the emotion captured in his eyes.

"It's been awhile since I have of been on this side of the mat." Jushiro stated with slight smile.

Not having himself viewed as weak Byakuya sat up. "What am I-"

"You suffered it seems by a fainting spell or exhaustion. Nothing to worry about. Captain Unohana has reassured me you'd be alright."

"Then why are you here?" Byakuya demanded though his cold tone was lacking as he adjusted his medical garment.

Jushiro looked down at his hands folded in his lap. "I suppose one should not awaken alone no matter how little the medical scare is. Or perhaps I just needed to return the kindness others have shown me over the years."

Byakuya dared to look at the higher ranked captain trying to understand why he actually cared so much for his well being. He should be grateful. After all many wouldn't dare check in on a Kuchki but Jushiro was known to be an empathetic and compassionate captain he really shouldn't be surprised by him.

"Leave." he ordered.

Jushiro opened his mouth but closed it knowing how stubborn his former pupil could be. Not to mention his pride. Silently Jushiro complied getting up off the floor he stopped in the door way looking back at Byakuya.

"For what it's worth I'm glad you are ok."

Byakuya blinked than guided his eyes down to the blanket that lay softly over him, a memory gently greeted him as he saw Hisana smiling face. He closed his eyes letting the memory play in his head...

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A twenty year old Byakuya took out his zanpukto releasing the lethal rose petals to watching them swarm around the hollow then ripped through the arms and the torso. The hollow let out a anguished cry before it turned it's sights on the young captain. Lashing out his arm. With a fleeting step Byakuya appeared on a roof top across from the beast. Ignoring the blood dripping from his shoulder.

He can be better than this. How could his zanpukto reach his strength if he was holding back? Taking a deep breath, tightening his grip on his weapon he gathered up the courage to try again flash stepping he brought his zanpukto down hard on the hollow slicing it's arm off but a split second to late he was struck hard ending him crashing down to a side on the outer walls of the fifth division.

Wincing he was slow to rise. As his vision cleared he saw his weapon scattered across from him. Getting quickly back on his feet he stretched out his hand for his zanpukto. Rejoining his men to battle against his foe. When suddenly something caught his eye a young child crying in the street.

Caught between duty and heart his decision was abruptly made woman dashed out into the middle of the street toward the child. His instincts rang true as he was in a second in front of both woman and child, blocking the would be fatal attack. He barely glanced at them.

"Get out of here now!"

though wide eyed they didn't have to be told twice. Byakuya willed his zanpukto to engage the best it could in the fight. Feeling the intense rise in power Byakuya received another blow. This time to his leg forcing his knees to buckle.

Another rise in spiritual energy greeted him but this time it was different he knew who it was before he saw his face. The hollow released it's poisonous discharge but it was effortlessly halted by a surge of water followed by a crash of lightning the sparking into the ground.

Jushiro didn't even acknowledge Byakuya's presence as he let his twin zanpuktos do the work before he was gone from his sight. Byakuya gasped before he partly collapsed to the ground. He hated this feeling this feeling of defeat, worthlessness, weak. He was a Kuchki he would bring shame to his father to the entire Kuchki house.

Then out of now where in the darkness of his thoughts and night was a gentle pair of hands. Raising his head he was met with a beautiful woman. Her fair face held a fleet of worry before she quickly got him up on his feet. He didn't know why he let her help him. Civilians aren't even to meet the face of a Kuchki let alone touch one. But she didn't seem to care as she urged him into the protection of the side streets.

She quickly glanced around her before she opened the door to her house easing the captain to the floor. Byakuya finally found his voice.

"How dare you conceal me from the beast that threatens our home." he said as sternly as he could but the woman didn't seem fazed by who he was or his feeble order.

Instead she turned to look at him. "How can you protect us if you suffer with the injuries you bare?

"I am fine."

With courage she met Byakuya's eyes. "You don't strike me to be the incompetent kind Captain Kuchki. If you allow me to help you now the sooner you will be able to join the fight at hand. With your permission can I tend to your injuries?"

After a moment of silence Byakua managed a slight nod. Why he did he didn't know. She wasn't part of the med personal. Far as he could tell she was most likely part of the poorest side of Soul Society. He he watched her gather a bowl and a cloth. He had to ask.

"Who are you?"

The woman knelt down in front of him giving a soft smile. "You can call me Hisana."

Byakuya wasn't sure exactly how to take this, but when the woman gently took his hand in hers he couldn't help but feel a sense of calm and right now, that was enough.

A/N: Sorry it is short but I didn't forget your pleas for continues! Thank you for those who did review. Much appreciated.

FC27


End file.
